


Snooping as Usual

by PhiladelphiaBurke



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: All meme references are intentional obviously, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Bizarre Humor, Blow Jobs, Glove Kink, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, I know nothing about video games but I love this pairing, M/M, Masochism, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robotnik is so vain, Stone has daddy issues, Yes lattes are mentioned, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhiladelphiaBurke/pseuds/PhiladelphiaBurke
Summary: Dr. Robotnik's most diabolical invention might be his partnership with Agent Stone.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Snooping as Usual

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to ‘Ritchie’, my surrogate brother and pain in the butt. He’ll really hate this. But I don’t care, I like this pairing and I wanted to do my own take on it. He’s the only one getting trolled by this. HEY GANG! If you have any ideas or suggestions for more about this pairing please comment!! I would love some ideas ! Thanks.

The day had come to a close, and Ivo Robotnik had yet to capture his quarry. The frustration was getting to him- he knew that his normally calm, professional demeanor was beginning to show a few cracks. Fortunately, he had someone on hand to help relieve his tension. He shut down his machines and, with great purpose, stepped away from his work area. “Stone,” he said tersely. “Get over here before I use that blue quill we found to strap your ass.” Stone was right behind him in less time than it took to blink. “Interesting,” Ivo said wryly. “You usually enjoy being spanked.”

“Doctor,” Agent Jonathan Stone gasped, all anticipation. He went in for a kiss, but Ivo roughly shoved him away.

“Idiot,” Ivo said, mocking his tone before snapping back to his own voice. “I haven’t changed my gloves yet.” Stone quieted and held himself at attention. Ivo, no matter how sexually frustrated he might be, refused to touch Stone with his work gloves on. “I can’t have the likes of you soiling my work,” he had hissed more than once. Ivo owned a hardier leather pair for when they were alone. They were identical to the pair he wore while working, but they had rough mesh patches on the fingertips where the controls would have been. This made things more interesting, and it kept them both contented. 

Ivo opened a secret panel in the wall and pulled on what he thought of as his alternate pair of gloves, the cold leather enveloping his skin. He reached out and stroked Stone’s face, scraping against the hair on his jawline. “I haven’t found the origin of that blue fiber, Stone. And we agreed: _any_ failure in this mission, you have to answer for. Understood?”

“Yes, Doctor.” He shut his eyes, lashes fluttering against the leather glove.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Before he met Stone, Ivo had wanted an assistant who always did as they were told, no questions asked. He had thought about building one- it would be a fun, if childish, little exercise to make something that could pass for human. They both remembered how it all began. The first time he had angrily berated Stone (about 30 seconds after their first meeting) he noticed how eager the young agent was to please him. Ivo wondered how much pressing those buttons of Stone’s would take.

He decided to test Stone by getting to work early and deliberately messing up his own office, including spilling his coffee on the carpet. Ivo then waited for the cleaning woman to arrive. She got the surprise of her life when he gave her a $50 bill and told her to move along without touching the mess. The trap was set. Agent Stone entered to find Ivo posed in front of his desk. The scientist swept everything onto the floor in disgust. "Would you _look_ at this? My office is filthy!" he spat. "What are you going to do about it, Stone?" 

‘Doctor,” Stone said, as if praying for divine intervention, “I am so, so sorry. I don’t know how this happened. I’ll get on my hands and knees and clean it myself if I have to-“

Ivo slapped Stone as hard as he could, right across the face. Over the years, ever since that incident with the school bully, he’d pushed himself to learn to read people’s body language and detect their vulnerabilities. He saw something flicker across Stone’s face very briefly after the slap, and his calculations had been correct.

Oh no, he was _never_ wrong. He’d make damn sure Agent Stone knew that.

“You liked that, didn’t you?” Ivo said, his voice soft with wonder. He broke out into one of those smug smiles that seemed to bend his whole face like a pretzel. “Why, you little devil….”

“Please, forgive me,” Stone said. He straightened himself and shook his head, trying to return to normal. “I didn’t mean to be, ah, inappropriate with you.”

 _The poor, deluded fool_ , Ivo thought. Did Stone really think he was going to give up that easily? “Spare me.” He reached forward and cupped Stone’s face, gripping underneath his chin. Ivo then leaned forward and subjected him to a long, punishing kiss. The agent’s mouth opened unbidden, all too willing to accommodate him.

“Oh, Doctor,” he sighed, eyes shining like a teenager getting a kiss on prom night. “I had no idea you…I mean, a brilliant man such as yourself, thinking of me as more than your subordinate?”

_Hardly,_ Ivo thought. And yet: “Finish complimenting me _after_ I’m done with you. And think of more variations on ‘brilliant.”

He whisked his assistant’s tie away and cast it to the floor. As ever, the doctor was impatient, and when he saw that Stone's shirt was buttoned to the neck, he craned his neck forward and took the button between his teeth. His lips and clenched teeth pressed against the sensitive vibration of Stone's throat. Then he bit the thread on the top with a little growl, ripping off the button. Finally, Ivo spat the button out, as if he were eating sunflower seeds rather than seducing his assistant. Stone didn't seem to mind- he was looking at the doctor with nothing less than worship. 

"You want me to take you right here?” Ivo muttered. “If you don’t, speak up.”

'Please, Doctor, don't stop!" he cried.

Naturally, Stone would be attracted to him, Ivo thought. _I must be his type- intellectual, commanding, sleekly handsome._ Stone, he supposed, was rather attractive, although he could stand to keep his beard tidier. This was going better than he had hoped- best not to let Stone know, or he'd be walking all over him. He undid the rest of the shirt by hand, but knew he would have to keep things moving along. _What kind of noises can I get this one to make_ , thought Ivo as he began to nip and tease at his subordinate's neck. Stone giggled and his doctor shot him a murderous look.

"I'm sorry," Stone whispered. "Your mustache, it tickles." 

"Tell anyone about this and I'll weld your lips shut," he said. His voice was soft, but the look in his eyes was if he had actually started pressing a blowtorch into Stone's face. The agent bowed his head meekly, and this only increased Ivo's ardor. He opened his long legs and used them to pin Stone in place against the nearest wall, one leg guarding him on each side. Ivo noted with disappointment that Stone's hair was too short to yank on, but of course, his mind was ever-resourceful. Instead, he reached where the dark shirt lay open and twisted Stone’s little brown nipple. His attentions made the agent practically fall into his arms, letting out little animalistic cries. "Now. Make yourself useful,” Ivo snapped. He placed his hands on Stone’s shoulders and barked, “On your knees.” 

Stone dropped to his knees and whispered, looking up at his superior. “You don’t mean..?”

"Think of it," he whispered, "as a promotion." With that, he jammed two fingers into Stone's mouth. "You can open wider than that," Ivo said haughtily.

"Hauuuughhh," Stone gasped, opening his jaw as wide as it would go. 

Ivo fumbled with his zipper and grasped at his sex, shoving down into the agent’s throat. “Better.” He sharply coached Stone through the motions, like a trainer with a riding crop. But that one inexorable point was reached sooner than they thought. Stone was clearly getting just as much pleasure out of the act, and Ivo watched in fascination as he laved that cock against his soft tongue. When he urged Stone to go harder, Stone obeyed and then added, hopefully- “Is that better….Doctor?”

“Don’t take your mouth off me, or your eyes,” he whispered suddenly. He grabbed Stone’s head and muttered for him to keep up the pace, their eyes locked the entire time. He had never studied someone in this way, not so deeply. Normally, Ivo would scrutinize someone’s performance in the middle of the act, but not their eyes. What did Stone want from him? It wasn’t just lust, or worship. Those were there, just as Ivo had wanted, but….there was something he couldn’t quite name. “Look at me, Stone,” he said, his voice raising. He felt the veins in his neck tighten and his hair come out of place, draping over his forehead. Stone whimpered, a high, keening sound totally unlike his normal voice. Oh, Ivo was so close. “I want you to _look at me…_ yes! Damn you, you little…..ah!” With a cry like thunder, he shot right down Stone’s throat. Stone just swallowed and quietly remained where he was.

“Well?” he spat as he began tidying himself up. As much as he loved the sound of his own voice, the silence was maddening.

“You know,” Stone said, “I was fully prepared to hate you, Doctor. I heard about your high standards, your moods. But I think you’re just encouraging me to do better. I’m going to learn so much from you.”

It was frustrating to Ivo, and yet, he’d never been so inspired.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Ivo slapped Stone’s face, the heavy leather making it louder and more punishing. The idea of beating him with the quill or something similar was tempting, but Ivo liked the closeness that a hand gave the act. “Did that hurt, Stone? Be honest, we can’t have you getting too comfortable.”

“I regret to say I enjoyed it, Doctor,” Stone said. A faint red handprint stood out on his face. “It doesn’t hurt like it used to.”

“Oh, I’ll fix you, and your daddy issues too.” Ivo yanked Stone’s fly down and growled, “Spread those legs!”

“I’ll wash the gloves when you’re done!” Stone said eagerly, opening his legs.

With a look of chagrin, Ivo thrust his hand down Stone’s pants and began working the other man’s sex in his hands. “Let’s see how you like this.”

“Ahhh!” Stone hadn’t used their safeword yet, so Ivo continued on as Stone yelped in pain. Now he was utterly rapacious as he jerked Stone off with the gloves. Brown skin raw, the mesh gently scratching at the fire inside his assistant. In his long and varied sexual history, he had never met someone who seemed so… _chipper_ about being degraded as Agent Stone. He suspected it had something to do with that long night Stone had once spent in bed with him, sobbing about his estranged father. Ivo had only been half-listening, but he’d held Stone and even offered him a customary ‘let it all out’. That was certainly a first. _He’s grown on me_. _Like a cordyceps,_ Ivo thought. He paused and said: “And how are we feeling?”

“Like rope burn…don’t stop…”

“That’s what I like to hear. Stone, are you familiar with the term ‘catamite’?” Stone shook his head. “I didn’t think so. It should be on your Linkedin profile.” Deftly, he reached over to the secret drawer on the underside of his desk, where he kept a ready supply of…nothing, as the drawer was empty. “Where the hell is it?”

“I think,” Stone said, clearing his throat, “you left your lubricant in the bathroom, Doctor.”

He smirked at Stone. Yes, he had taken some ‘time for himself' yesterday, but the only way Stone would know that is if he had reviewed all the security footage. His office and his vehicle were both thoroughly equipped with closed-circuit cameras for security, right down to one above the toilet. “Snooping as usual,” he said dryly. “When I get back, you should be bent over.” 

Once again, Stone obeyed and was rewarded when his doctor returned. Ivo bent Stone over the desk and prodded at his hole with a lubed glove. Stone thrust his hips down, mindlessly teasing himself over and over on those dexterous, greedy fingers. Ivo could not help admiring how Stone threw himself into being pleasured- he craned his head back and allowed himself to be vulnerable and lose control. There was a real sincerity to it, not something he’d learned from pornography or something Ivo himself had instructed him to do. His slender body bending and twisting to whatever Ivo longed to make him into. There was only one thing that could ruin this.

“Daddy…” Stone sighed.

“You owe me another latte for that,” Ivo sneered. “Remember our agreement.”

“Yes, Doctor,” Stone said hurriedly. He looked ready to blow, panting with the effort of holding everything back.

“You may come now, Stone,” Ivo said with affected boredom. “Clean up when you’re done.”


End file.
